Nicktoons Dimensional Chaos
by 14333
Summary: Heroes from across the Nicktoons Multiverse come together for the first time ever to combat against the most heinous villains ever assembled!
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Clash of Two Masterminds.

After a humiliating defeat by Invader Zim, Invader Tak found herself drifting through space in her Irken Escape Pod accompanied by her loyal SIR unit, Mimi. The two were discussing ways on how to get their revenge on not only Zim, but the entire Earth. "So, here's what I was thinking,"she said, "We take a giant goat and get it to smash Zim's home base into a MILLION PIECES!"

Mimi replied by saying absolutely nothing. But that didn't stop Tak from retorting back to him anyway. "Pfft. Please, what do YOU know? You're only a mere robot."

Just then the two felt the ship starting to shake. Tak, in a demanding tone, said to Mimi, "Gah! Mimi! What's going on!?"

Mimi scanned the area and printed out a piece of paper from his mouth that read 'A Temporal Anomaly'. "Oh, that's not good."she said. Then, a giant blackhole opened and sucked the Pod in. "And that's even worse."

On an entirely different plain of existence, King Goobot IV and the Yolkians were flying a giant Chicken-Shaped Battleship to the Planet Earth in order to begin their assault on the town of Retroville. "Feeding the inhabitants to Poultra, false claims to being reformed, and a collection of villains."said Goobot, "All failures! But mark my words Jimmy Neutron, this NEW plot is 100% FULLPROOF!! Nyhahaha!...How was that?"

It is now revealed that Goobot was merely practicing a speech for when he encounters his arch nemesis, Jimmy Neutron, in battle. His servant, Ooblar, was giving him moral support. "Ooohh!! Brilliant, sire! If I were a judge on Gamma Quadrant 6's Got Talent, expect an automatic gold star from me."

"Yes, yes, thank you, Ooblar."said Goobot, "I suppose that's the only upside of retrieving you from the Bulgozians. You were lucky I didn't know I was allergic to Sulfer Butter. Anyway's we must continue our plans to enslave the Earth, I don't want any interruptions." Goobot glared at one of the Yolkians, "Especially potty breaks!"

The Yolkian felt guilty. Before he could explain his actions, the alarms and sirens were going off.

"What is it now?"asked Goobot with anger.

"Sir, we have an incoming Foreign Space Traveling Vehicle hurtling relatively slowly toward us!"said another Yolkian.

The Yolkians brought an image up on screen of Tak's escape pod. "There appears to be two lifeforms aboard, one is an AI the other is organic."said the Yolkian.

"We suspect that it may be Jimmy Neutron and his computerized canine unit, sir."said a female Yolkian.

"Driving a foreign vessel?"said Goobot, "Doesn't sound much like Neutron at all. But, very well then. Reel them in with a Tractor Beam when they are close!"

The escape pod was spit out of the other end of the black hole as Tak was trying to regain control over it. "Oh terrific,"said Tak as she looked at her and Mimi's new bulgy figures, "It would seem that the black hole has sent my escape pod into an entirely different dimension. One where everything is all...puffy and such. How am I supposed to achieve revenge on Zim from here? Please, tell me, I'd actually love to know!"

Mimi said nothing and Tak spat with anger. "Oh, that's right, you can't talk cause you're just a stupid robot!!"she sat down and sighed,

"We'd need a fully functional Wormhole Generator in order to get back on to our plain of existence..."

Just then, a beam of light pulled the Escape Pod upwards into the Yolkian, battleship. This time, instead of angry, Tak was actually curious. "Eh? What's this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Villains Assemble

Tak and Mimi were confused, one minute, they were traveling through the Blackhole that brought them to this dimension. The next, they were on a Battleship that belonged to an alien civilization they've never even heard of. "Wha-what is this place?"asked Tak looking at the technology, "It's definitely not Irken, I know that for sure."

Through the sliding doors came King Goobot wearing a mischievous grin on his face. He floated over towards the pair. Tak turned around and pointed at Goobot. "MIMI! Attack!"she commanded. Mimi activated his weapons and aimed them at Goobot.

"Now, now, Miss, I mean you no harm!"said Goobot, "They'll be no need for violence."

"State your name and why you've brought me onto YOUR vessel...or else."Tak said as

Mimi charged his canons.

"Oh how careless of me."said Goobot, "I am King Goobot IV of the Planet Yolkus. You were brought on to the Yolkian Imperial Battleship via a Tractor Beam. And you are...?" Goobot held out his hand.

Tak called Mimi off and shook Goobot's hand, "My name is Tak, one of the finest Invaders of the Irken Elite."she introduced. "So, you're from Yolkus, you say?"

"Of course I am."said Goobot, "Born and Raised... And later became the ruler. He seems the 'King' part of my name."

"Ruler of a planet, eh?"said Tak, "Sounds delightful."

"Not as good when your troops can't destroy a mere eleven year old human boy."

That made Tak jump, "Human?"

"Yeah, you know, squishy, hairy, and 90% water."

"I know what you mean. I've had a visit to their home planet and filled it with snacks as an offering to my leaders. Needless to say it didn't go so well."

"Hmm...goodie-two shoes jumpstart?"questioned Goobot.

"What gave it away?"asked Tak

"It just sounded like some of MY plans. I, personally, have someone getting in my way as well."explained Goobot.

"The human boy?"

"Bingo! Say, why don't you come with me? My servants will have your ship up and running in no time."Goobot offered.

Tak smiled, "Why thank you, your highness."she walked with Goobot to the Control Room, "I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship."the two laughed as the door shut behind them.

It wasn't long before Tak and Goobot started bonding over discussing heinous plans for revenge on their respective enemies. They were also drinking Melvaxian Cola and watching re-runs of 'Inter-Galactic Showdown'.

"Well then, this 'Jimmy Neutron' fellow sounds like a real pain."said Tak sipping her drink.

"Quite. And Zim sounds rather annoying."said Goobot.

"My friend, you don't know the half of it." The two clinked their glasses together and laughed. "Y'know, if only there was one way we could kill two birds with one stone."

"Hmm..,are you preposing a collaboration?"

Tak nodded, "You guessed it. Imagine, the two of us combined against our greatest enemies!"

Goobot laughed, "Why stop at just two?"he said, "Follow me." He floated away as Tak followed.

The two later reached a room that had a bunch of computers that had pictures of various different dimensions.(I.e. Bikini Bottom, Dimmsdale, O-Town, Nearburg, Royal Woods, etc.). Tak was intrigued by the images. Goobot said, "I've been saving this room for a special occasion."he floated over to a ring-shaped machine connected to computers, "Recently, Neutron has been traveling between two worlds.His own..."he pointed to the Dimmsdale image, "...and this one right here."

"Wait, so your saying that there are MORE Earths than just our two Earths?"asked Tak.

"Unfortunately."said Goobot, "But, don't worry, I've been trying to work this to my advantage for some time now"He pulled up images of different villains that live throughout the multiverse,(such as Ember McLain, the Dirty Bubble, Dr. Moist, and Dark Laser)"See for every universe there's at least one or two other villains."

"I see."said Tak. She then realized, "Oh, I get it. You want to recruit these villains in order to achieve our goal of universal domination!"

"Exactly!"replied Goobot, "But, not all of them, of course. Just the ones we think we can work to our advantage. I've narrowed it down to these villains: Sheldon J. Plankton, Vlad Plasmius, Queen Vexus of Cluster Prime, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, Edward Bighead, a monster hunter named Simon, a rabbit named Rancid Rabbit, Verminous Snaptrap, Anti-Cosmo of Anti-Fairy World, and then there's you and me."

"Interesting. One problem, though."she pointed to the villains that were humanoid, "Some of them are humans. Why would we want them on our side if we're going to destroy their worlds?"

Goobot replied, "Hey, sometimes it takes a human to destroy a human. I have experience with teaming up with humans and we all wanted the same thing."

"Hmm...I suppose you're right. But, how do we bring them here?"

"Simple."Goobot floated over to the control panel, "We just track their location and extract them from their home planets." He pushed a button and the portal opened.

Meanwhile, in one of the worst restaurants in Bikini Bottom, the Chum Bucket, Plankton was in his Lab concocting another plan to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. He felt a light wrap around him. "Eh? Hey! What's going on here?"In a flash, he disappeared.

The same thing happened to the other villains that King Goobot listed. All of them were extracted from their homeworlds as they were going about their daily, villainous lives.

Soon, every villain was gathered on the Yolkian Ship's Portal Lab. "What on Earth?"said Vlad, "Where am I?"

"That's something I would like to know as well."said Anti-Cosmo.

"Yeah, what's the big idea!?"yelled Plankton.

"And why is everything 3-Dimensional?"questioned Vexus.

Goobot and Tak came up from behind, "Villains. We welcome you..."


End file.
